Perfection
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Lucy can see her obvious flaws, but all Natsu can see is the girl he loves


Sadly,**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

It's 10 o'clock at night and I'm getting ready for bed. I took my hot bath and have my pj's on ready to fall on my bed and pillow

I look at myself in the mirror and frown a bit. Noticing scars and a few rough spots on my face

"I need a facial mask" I say to myself

I go to the bathroom and go through my various soaps,lotions, shampoos and other products until I finally find my all natural facial mask

"Made with raspberries and mango" I twist the lid open and take a whiff "Smells good, it should work" I smile and walk back to my dresser/ mirror

I look in the mirror and take a small blob of facial mask and run it on sections of my face. I then smear it all over my cheeks, forehead, chin and forehead

I smile and nod in satisfaction

As I turn towards my bed I come face to face with my pink haired partner, Natsu Dragneel

"Ah!" natsu and I yell in unison

Natsu slowly comes closer and examines me "Lucy? Is that you?"

"No Natsu I'm an alien who steals facial masks" I say sarcastically

(Natsus POV)

"What!? Who are you?! Where's Lucy!?"

A vein pops out on the alien's head

"Natsu! It's me! Lucy!"

"No it's not! You don't look like her..."

"Smell me" the alien sticks out her arm for me to take a whiff

I obey

My eyes widen and my face shines with a giant grin "Lucy! It is you!"

Lucy brings her fingertips to her forehead and shakes her head

"Natsu you're too dense sometimes"

"What's on your face? You really do look like an alien"

Lucy looks up at me

"If you must know its a facial mask"

I raise my eyebrow

"It's something girls use to look pretty"

(Lucy's POV)

"But why do you need it?"

What is Natsu getting at?...

"To look pretty" I answer

Natsu laughs "A little too late for that"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I yell offended

"Hey! Calm down! I'm just saying that you don't need that stuff"

I look at Natsu a bit surprised and I blush a bit "W-what are you talking about! Of course I do! I need this for my face so it can be nice and smooth"

"Pft! Luce the only thing you need to do to look pretty is to wake up"

The blush slammed against my cheeks as I stared at Natsu

Natsu then took his hand and began to wipe off the facial mask

(Natsus POV)

"There, all gone" I looked at Lucy's cute pink face

She looked at the ground and cleared her throat "T-thanks Natsu..."

"No problem Luce" I gave her a big smile

She looks up at me "I never thought you cared...About how I looked"

I blink at her

"Of course I care! How would it look if I were to be walking around with an alien! You're already a weirdo I don't need anymore problems"

"You jerk!" Lucy throws a bottle at me

It hits me against my face "Ow!"

I bend down and pick up the bottle she threw "Fa-shal clean-zer?"

(Lucy's POV)

"It's facial cleanser! That's the stuff that I use on my face"

Natsu took another look at the bottle, ignited his hands and destroyed it

"Natsu! That was my only bottle!"

"And it should be your last. You don't need that stuff"

I look at Natsu wide eyed

Natsu then walks over to me, grabs my face lightly and kisses me passionately. Catching my mouth off gaurd, his tongue roamed the inside of my mouth, I melt into it and play with his tongue as well. His hands still placed at my cheeks, I place my hands at his wrists

Natsu breaks and looks into my eyes  
"You're perfect, you don't need that stuff"

I smile "So tell me, what do I need?"

"You need to be mine" Natsu grins and kisses me again. This kiss lasting longer than the last.

Soon enough we spent the night roaming and claiming each other, our bodies contouring with each other naturally

It was complete and utter perfection

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**

**A little note for you guys, if he/she doesn't like the way you are, they can jump out a window cause I love you guys! And that won't change! Stay perfect :)**


End file.
